


August

by Nanika67



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge (2017) [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Ships It, Cockblocking Dean, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Loki!Gabriel, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sam gets spoon fed, not in the fun way, sick!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanika67/pseuds/Nanika67
Summary: I hate MistletoeGabriel readjust his fur cloak and casually brushed off imaginary dust, The blonde began to step forward only to stop when he saw the goddess yank Sam back by his hair. “Shut up Loki, you took everything from me. I’m done with your tricks and word play,” She pulled an arrow from her ropes with a innocent plant wrapped around the wood. “Remember this Loki? I would hope you haven’t forgotten, after all it was one of your ideas.”





	August

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompts:  
> “All that bravado, all those witty comebacks… Just to hide how terrified you really are.”
> 
> “My life consists of bad puns and candy.”

“Loki, it’s Sam. Come quick.”

The pagan god felt a chill run down his spine at the urgent yet weak tone in Sam’s prayer. Without a second thought for the professor he was tormenting, Gabriel disappeared with a snap. Ever since he was brought back to life, Gabriel tread carefully on the angel radio.

His angel side was making a slow recovery from being gone for so long, embracing the mischief side of Loki kept him alive till then. Gabriel never thought the pagans knew he was alive again, he thought wrong.

He appeared in the motel he was called to and his eyes widen at the sight of Sam on on his knees with a hand clenched tightly in his hair. Cold eyes met his as Gabriel carefully checked his surroundings for other gods.

“Figg! Good to see you, you’re a long way from Kansas, finally realized how awesome I am?” Gabriel readjust his fur cloak and casually brushed off imaginary dust, The blonde began to step forward only to stop when he saw the goddess yank Sam back by his hair. “Shut up Loki, you took everything from me. I’m done with your tricks and word play.”

Figg pulled an arrow from her ropes with a innocent plant wrapped around the wood. “Remember this Loki? I would hope you haven’t forgotten, after all it was one of your ideas.”

“Mistletoe.” Gabriel tried to not let Figg see how unease he was as he began devising a plan to get Sam out safely. The archangel couldn’t do major healing without draining all of his pagan powers for a while so any plan that involves getting out with small scratches was high on the to do list.

“Look Figg, let him go. Lucifer killed your son so Sam has nothing to do with this.”

The goddess scoff as she twirled the arrow in her nimble hand. “Yes, I heard that was true...however all that bravado, all those witty comebacks…just to hide how terrified you really are, that is your true weakness Loki.”

She crouched so the sharp arrow was pressed against Sam’s throat. “You could’ve saved him, you could have stopped my son’s death. Now it will be even, a loved one for a loved one. I hope you’re watching, too much of a coward to save this hunter of yours, pathetic.”

“No!”

Gabriel lunged across the motel as Figg raised the arrow in the air to strike Sam down. Sam chose that moment to throw himself out of Figg’s grasp as the arrow came down. It only skimmed his neck and Sam thought he was home free.

Suddenly Sam started to stumble as his eyesight began to blur. “Loki!” The hunter cried out as a nauseating feeling stirred inside, his limbs starting to feel like jell-O.

“The mistletoe is working!” Frigg sneered, not aware of the chaotic storm brewing in Gabriel’s eyes. The fight between gods went by in a blur, all the trickster could focus on was Sam’s body falling to the floor as he fought with Figg.

He didn’t spare the fallen goddess a glance when he gave the killing blow, mercy was far from what Figg would receive if Sam wasn’t in danger. The trickster rushed to the Winchester’s side and threw his fur cloak over the man once the fight was won. The pagan god cradled Sam in his arms before frantically taking off to the bunker.

Gabriel desperately hoped he would make it on time, he couldn’t lose Sam now.

By the time they made it to the bunker, Sam was slowly getting worse compared to how he started in the motel. He was barely breathing and Gabriel struggled to find a pulse as Sam was placed on his bed. He had avoided his brothers since his return but he couldn’t do that anymore, not if Sam’s life was on the line.

“Castiel...I know we haven’t talked much but,” he prayed, hoping that only his brother would hear the prayer. “Sam needs you Cas. We’re in the bunker,” Gabriel turned back to Sam before hastily adding, “quickly…please brother”

“Sammy, stay with me kiddo,” Gabriel plead while linking his hand with Sam’s. “I can’t heal you but Cas is on his way. I just got back, I just… I can’t lose you, Sam, I love you.”

The next thing he knew, Castiel was there. “Gabriel…” Castiel stopped to stare at the archangel he looked up to for so long, the angel who was now dressed like a pagan and holding on to Satan’s vessel. Oh how far the archangel Gabriel has come, only to fall at the hands of a human.

He silently made his way over and pressed two fingers to Sam’s forehead. The younger Winchester gasped as he jerked awake, taking in a deep breath as Gabriel was relieved to see his hazel eyes open.

“Thank you,” Gabriel looked up at his brother, stopping Castiel before he left. “My life consists of bad puns and candy. I’m not use to caring this much, not for the gods, not for angels, no one. Yet somehow...It's a long fall down the rabbit hole from where I’m from. I’m no angel yet he sees something special.” Gabriel looked back at Sam and fondly held the hunter’s hand gently as if one bad move would disrupt the peaceful moment.

“Will you stay?”

Gabriel finally got off the bed and pulled the covers over Sam’s sleeping form. Castiel’s bright eyes followed Gabriel’s movement as he tilted his head like a confused bird. “I don’t have to immediately return to Dean’s side, if that’s what you are asking, the hunt was small.”

Gabriel smiled and beckoned Castiel to follow him out of Sam’s room. “I would love to catch up with you little brother, come along.” The two left the room playfully bickering about childhood memories along the lines of “You changed my robes to a dress Gabriel.” as the blonde closed the door to Sam’s room.

The trickster was unaware of Sam’s soundless dream of golden eyes that sparkled green and a mischievous laugh sweet like candy. Castiel knew it was only a matter of time, the truth will always come out eventually, even with a trickster.

The first thing Sam Winchester did when he woke up was groan at the massive headache pounding away in his head. The hunter tried to settle under the blankets and get some more well deserved sleep. Unfortunately for him, Gabriel chose that moment to saunter in with a steamy bowl of soul.

“Hows my favorite patient doing today?” The archangel cooed before snickering at the hunter’s bitchface. “No need to be that way Honeybuns, now come eat your soup.” Gabriel coaxed Sam into a sitting position with pillows to help keep Sam up right.

Sam tried to pick up the spoon only to have his hand smacked away, a smirking angel tsking at him. “You’re too weak still and my powers won’t work with mistletoe. So let nurse Gabriel here get you back up to full plaid moose glory.”

The man gave his best bitchface when he realized the angel’s intentions. “You are not spoonfeeding me.”

Sam crossed his arms in defiance and Gabriel raised his eyebrow, feigning shock at the rebellious action. “Oh really?” The hunter watched the angel take a spoonful of the soup in confusion.

Gabriel smiled innocently before lunging forward, catching Sam’s mouth with his. The hunter felt warm soup flooding into his mouth and quickly swallowed before it dripped down his chest. Sam watched the archangel pull away with a satisfied smile while licking away any soup lingering on his lips.

“Are you going to let me spoonfeed you now Moose?” Sam blushed but grudgingly opened his mouth, looking anywhere but at Gabriel. He refused to give the trickster satisfaction. “Still not fucking you, I’m sick.” The archangel bursted out laughing and the hunter couldn’t help but smile.

It soon became a routine for the two, Gabriel always came in at certain times in the day to feed Sam, the hunter would then go back to sleep until Gabriel came again. Sometimes Sam was strong enough that they would play card games or talk on the Winchester’s bed.

It was a week since the mistletoe accident and Sam was getting better to the point where he wouldn’t need to be in bed any longer. The hunter was peacefully reading a book when a archangel swung the door open with determination.

“I think I waited long enough!”

Gabriel made his way over to Sam and swung his leg over the Winchester to straddle him. The angel was pushing Sam on his back when the hunter realized what was happening on his bed. “Wait Gabriel! I’m still sick, mistletoe is harmful to your pagan side.”  
The archangel only snorted as he began to pop buttons off to slip Sam’s shirt off. “Please Sammy, my angel senses are perfect. I won’t be getting sick anytime soon.” Gabriel began to leave kisses down Sam’s throat as the hunter let his hands rest on the angel’s hips. “Wait, your powers are back?”

“I love you but this is not the kind of noisy partner I thought I was getting in bed.” When Sam tried to report, Gabriel shut him up with a kiss. Sam started melting into it as the two pressed closer to each other. The angel broke away and nipped at the hunter’s lips before moving downwards, leaving a trail of kisses that made Sam shiver.

“Soooo, do you love me too? I mean I’m charming and all, but I haven’t heard a yes yet..” Gabriel slipped a hand in Sam’s pants and started to strike up a casual conversation as he stroked the hunter’s cock.

“Gabriel- seriously?! You are asking this right now-” The hunter’s words slurred into a moan as the archangel started licking Sam’s hickies while his hand continued to pump at a teasing pace. Almost enough but not fast enough for the hunter to get off.

“I guess that’s a no.” Gabriel shrugged and began to slip his hand out of Sam’s pants only for the hunter’s hands to yank the angel closer. “Yes, it’s a yes. Now finish what you started before I pound your ass into this bed.” Sam growled as Gabriel began to smile.

“Yesssss sir!”

Gabriel snapped their clothes away and leaned forward to wrap his mouth around Sam’s cock. The hunter melted into putty, reduced to moans and Gabriel’s name as the angel began to suck and lick anywhere he could reach with his mouth. Sam buried his hands in the archangel’s hair as his release drew near. Right when the hunter was on the edge, ready to blow in Gabriel’s mouth, the door to the bunker slammed open.

“Sammy! How are you?” Dean voice echoed and Sam let out a string of curses. The hunter expected Gabriel to disappear but Dean’s appearance only encouraged the archangel. Gabriel began to move faster as Dean’s footsteps echoed down the hall. Sam quickly bit his fist to stop a moan as he came in the archangel’s mouth.

The hunter slumped against his pillows as Gabriel smirked and licked away any leftover cum. “Delicious, just like you Sweetheart.” With that, the angel disappeared with a snap just in time, Dean had appeared in the doorway with a smile.

“Hey Sammy! Glad to see you’re okay.” Sam could only give a polite smile as he covered himself up with his covers, the last thing he needed was Dean going after Gabriel for trying to take Sam. Castiel appeared behind Dean and soon the older Winchester was running off to the kitchen for some apple pie.

Castiel lingered behind and placed a key in Sam’s hand. “For you, it leads to Gabriel’s place. I suggest you use it after you’re well.” The angel gave a smile and wished him good luck before walking out to stop Dean from going into a pie coma.

Sam couldn’t help but smile as he put the key safely in his pocket, right over his heart. The hunter packed a bag and left a note on his bed before heading for the door. He could already imagine Gabriel waiting for him, sprawling on his bed with a flirtatious look in his eyes. With a deep breath, he put the key in the lock and turned it till there was a click.

“Hellloooooooo honey!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is @boozy-the-ghost ‘s giveaway fic, a sabriel sick fic! I took up a deal with Boo so so the fic is posted here and in it's own section. For the sake of this fic, the mistletoe is extra powerful than normal.


End file.
